


getting heavier.

by cheripurin



Series: immobility [1]
Category: OC world
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheripurin/pseuds/cheripurin
Summary: ana has always been chubby, but what can happen after her boyfriend makes a remark that changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

ana was always a chubby girl. but that was nothing until she met james. her future feeder.

truly, ana has never thought about gaining weight, she was pretty happy with herself. but that all changed when james made that “you'd be prettier if you gained some weight” remark. and that truly set ana off.

whenever there was a chance, she'd be stuffing her soft belly until it was pushing against the fabric of her clothes and she was gasping for air, unable to get up.

the cycle was easy. cook for ten people and be the only one to eat it. in a small amount of time, she became as greedy as one can be. grumpy when there was no food. and always wanting more.

she hit 300lbs in no amount. barely three months. three months since that remark, three months that caused her to gain 100lbs. and she wasn't even done yet.

every morning, her breakfast would consist of the most fattening foods. sausages, eggs, pastry, desserts, everything possible. lunch and dinner where the same. and of course, no moving allowed.

when james realised how much ana was enjoying becoming a hopeless pig. he decided to join on the fun. he'd learn how to cook and bake, just so he could satisfy ana's needs.

and slowly, force feeding became their thing. it usually went with ana being tied to a chair, wearing the tightest clothes she had and james shoving food and getting her as much soda as possible, until her belly was twice the size, bloated and heavy and she'd panting heavily.

at least three times a week, they'd have a force feeding session. and the weight was slowly catching up on ana. she'd 350lbs in less than two months. both amazed at how round her belly became. and her being only 4'10 made it so much better. she was just a ball of fat. and they both were loving it.

as ana hit 350lbs, she slowly became more and more immobile. unable to catch her breath even after just standing up from bed. and this wasn't even the end yet.


	2. closer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fatty ana at it again being stuffed to the brim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is such a shit chapter im sorry

(three months later)

ana didn't think she could go further with herself. she didn't think her limits could possibly be pushed even more towards being a helpless ball of fat. and yet, she was still going. of course, 350lbs wasn't enough. neither for her or james.

“i think i might— /burp/ pop soon.” her voice slowly trailed off as she stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror. there was no chance of her seeing all the bits of her. all she was fixated on was her little buttons straining over ana's bloated stomach. it was painful. more painful than anything she's ever been through.

after drinking another 2L of soda, the buttons finally gave up, her doughy belly spilling over her chunky thighs. she knew the shirt wouldn't last long, and to think she just bought it two weeks ago.

once her stomach made a gurgling noise, ana knew she had to either lay or sit down, both of which, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back up that easily. she chose to sit down, leaning against the bedframe behind her.

even just that basic activity took her breath away. after all, she was carrying so much weight on her tiny frame.

when james got home, he came in with multiple boxes of takeout. there must've been around ten, possibly more, but ana didn't have the time to count it.

the takeouts weren't the only thing, she'd be filled with tonight. there was sodas, burgers, fries, even a couple of milkshakes, which may have been weight gain shakes, but that was james' little secret.

after, the man got all the food into the bedroom, he tied ana's hands behind her back so she wouldn't try to stop him while he was feeding her.

truth be told, she was still fairly filled with her lunch, but that didn't stop her.

james slowly started with the fries, the easiest food for her to eat, giving her sips of soda to wash it down. occasionally, her belly made a protesting noise, but it wasn't like it was going to stop them.

after, she's been done with the fries, it was time for the burgers. and with each chew, came a noise. either a belly noise or just ana making grunting noises. six burgers were finished in a short amount of time, surprisingly.

the milkshakes were the struggle. the ice cold heavy drinks. oof, ana hated them, but she gave in. slurping as much as she could, knowing it would pay off soon.

one would think that ana wouldn't be able to finish the takeouts. not even one. well, she managed to finish off five.. or seven. or even all ten of them. truly, there was no end to her stomach. it was all so tightly packed, she could barely breath.

the skin over her tummy felt paper thin. even a single touch seemed like it was going to rip it apart.

when the morning came and the food, or some of it, has been divested and ana managed to step on the scale... 415lbs. a gain of 65lbs. james was extremely amused at how fat his lover managed to get. and even more amused at how fatter she is still going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you for reading.
> 
> please, if you have any suggestions, leave them in comments ❤️


End file.
